


It's Not up for Debate

by GalaxyAce



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Hyung Kink, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Power Bottom Lee Donghun, Sub Top Park Junhee | Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: An amusing topic finds its way onto Junhee's Twitter feed.
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 273





	It's Not up for Debate

* * *

✧

Donghun noticed. 

See, dating Junhee for two years just meant he was able to pick up on the little things. Sometimes, he wasn’t supposed to — many a secret schedule had been accidentally revealed because he had — but he did anyways. 

Honestly, it was kind of hard not to notice that Junhee had been giggling annoyingly for the better part of the day.

At first, he brushed it off and assumed that Junhee had just seen something funny on his phone, or maybe Sehyoon had flung Byeongkwan's underwear onto the living room floor again; it really was hilarious seeing Byeongkwan scramble to pick up his Green Lantern undies while trying to avoid eye contact with everyone. 

Donghun was more than content to believe either of those things until Junhee looked him straight in the eye and stifled a laugh. 

_Okay, that made it personal._

Whatever Junhee had been laughing at was definitely about him, and Donghun silently vowed to get to the bottom of it.

✧

“Okay.” Donghun breathed out sharply and put his hands on his hips because _he meant business._ “What is it?” It was the best time to ask, now that him and Junhee were alone.

With nowhere to run, Junhee accepted that he was going to have to spill it, and that Donghun was probably going to slap him, too. He sucked in a deep breath and decided to preface what he was going to say with a warning. “D-Donghunnie, you-” he couldn’t even keep it together. Those two words barely escaped his lips before he doubled over in laughter again. “-you have to promise me s-something,” he wiped a tear from his eye and tried to look at Donghun seriously, “before I tell you.”

Donghun didn’t like where this was going _at all_ because suddenly, he’d remembered every embarrassing thing he’d ever done in vivid detail. _What had Junhee found out_? Instead of walking away and leaving Junhee to laugh alone in the empty kitchen, he decided to bite. _What’s the worst that could happen?_ Sighing deeply and mentally bracing himself for something terrible, he mumbled out a single syllable. “What?”

“Aw, don’t look so sad,” Junhee pouted and planted himself next to Donghun, touching their sides together, “it’s not bad or anything, babe.” He cooed, squishing Donghun’s cheek between two of his fingers gently and smiling.

In his mind, Donghun wasn’t sure he believed that. “You’re making it seem pretty bad.” He grumbled.

“It’s just,” sighing, Junhee took his hand off Donghun’s face, “funny.” He cleared his throat and added, “For lack of a better word.” 

Donghun crossed his arms to show Junhee that he wasn’t amused. “Oh?” He raised an eyebrow. _Make me laugh, Park Junhee._

“Okay, okay.” Junhee raised his palms up and placated Donghun because the air around them had turned so thick and heavy, it almost felt like they were in Seoul. “There’s people online who-who,” he snorted and coughed out another laugh before regaining his composure, “who think you top.”

It took a second for the words to register in Donghun’s mind. _That’s what all the non-stop giggling was all about?_ Now it was his turn to laugh. 

“I know, right?” Junhee was glad that Donghun’s mood hadn’t soured. Honestly, it would have been surprising to him if it had.

Much to his surprise, he found it amusing. Donghun knew why people online often thought he was the dominant one in their relationship — and technically, he was, just not in the typical sense of the term — because apparently, being older and taller than Junhee meant that he topped? God, that was something he just _had_ to laugh at. 

Talking about who-fucks-who in their relationship was making Donghun’s mind wander, despite knowing the answer. “What else do they say online?” Peering at Junhee through his eyelashes, he took a couple steps forward and tangled a few of Junhee’s black strands around his finger. “Now you’ve got me curious.” It came out as a whisper, and Junhee shuddered. Donghun loved it.

Wondering if he should spill or keep his mouth shut, Junhee gulped and mentally battled between the two decisions. He really wanted to tell Donghun what else he’d seen about them online, but he also sort of just wanted to keep quiet and see where the conversation would take them because, judging by the way Donghun was looking at him, it was _definitely_ going to end up in sex. He’d actually have to be dumb not to notice that Donghun’s pupils had taken over his irises, and if that wasn’t enough indication, their hips had been pressed together while he was busy staring.

“D-Donghunnie, _oh my god_ , don’t ge-get me wrong,” he had to groan the words out because Donghun started grinding against him, “b-but, the kids, we can’t,” he whispered, trying to point a finger towards the three rooms that contained the rest of the members, “not here.” Junhee didn’t have the power to make his pleas sound convincing; the blood that was supposed to go to his brain and help him make sentences was _not_ doing its job.

Donghun pouted, but if there was anything he knew, it was that Junhee was easy to persuade. Too easy. “Aw,” he leaned forward and slipped his fingers into Junhee’s belt loops, yanking him closer and ghosting his lips over his jaw, “but what if I told you that I already saw this coming, hmm, and that I’ve taken care of everything?” He tried to entice Junhee with cryptic words and, just for good measure, a hand to the front of his jeans.

 _Fuck._ Junhee groaned and whined needily, rolling his hips forward as Donghun palmed him through his pants. “W-What do you m-mean by that?” He asked, tilting his head to the side so Donghun’s hungry lips could suck a bruise on his skin. He didn’t mind being marked up; he actually quite liked it. Something about other people knowing he belonged to someone just got him off.

“You know what I mean,” whispered Donghun, “or are you just saying that because you want me to show you?” Giggling softly, he unbuttoned Junhee’s jeans and undid the zip, pulling them all the way down to his ankles before doing the same to his underwear. With a teasing smile, Donghun dragged himself down to the floor as well and let his bare knees touch the cold kitchen tile; he knew how much Junhee loved seeing him on his knees, and he’d do _anything_ for his pretty baby.

Now it clicked. Donghun was pulling out all the stops, doing all the things that drove him crazy, and Junhee thought about how lucky he was to have a boyfriend who was so eager to please him. After what seemed like forever, he finally felt Donghun’s fingers touch his skin, and all he could do was breathe out a deep sigh and beg for more. 

Donghun was more than happy to oblige, but he felt like Junhee didn’t want it badly enough yet. “What was that?” He only asked because he heard Junhee mumble something under his breath he couldn’t exactly make out.

“Ah, please-” Junhee choked the words out as he felt a pair of wet lips touch the tip of his cock, “ _-_ please _, hyung~”_

 _Mmm._ That’s exactly what Donghun wanted to hear. He licked the underside of Junhee’s cock once before deciding to tease him a bit more. “What do you want, Junnie-ah? Hmm? Tell me-” waiting for those magic words, he tongued the head of Junhee’s cock and dipped into the slit, wrapping his fingers around the length and offering a few teasing strokes as incentive, “-and call me that again.”

“Please, _hyung,_ ” Junhee hissed the word out just for him, “please, you know what I w-want.” His face went hot; it was always embarrassing when Donghun made him say what he wanted.

Keening at the honourific, Donghun almost took Junhee’s entire cock in his mouth because the way he said it was _so fucking hot_ — Junhee’s satoori seemed to slip through when he got horny — but he didn’t quite like the second part of what Junhee said, so he looked up at him and tutted, “Ah-ah, baby. C’mon, you know what I wanna hear.” 

Junhee groaned. _God, it was all so much._ If he was going to get any type of… _relief,_ he was going to have to give in to Donghun’s demands, and after thinking about how much he wanted to come, it became really easy. “Donghunnie-hyung, I-I really want you to s-suck me off.” While it was pretty embarrassing to say, Donghun got off on it, so Junhee decided he didn't mind it that much.

"Good baby," chided Donghun, giving the tip of Junhee's cock a few tentative licks before taking the whole length in his mouth with an obscene _slurp,_ "so good, baby." He spurred Junhee on, hoping he'd get to hear him whimper some more.

No one — save for Junhee — knew that Donghun’s mouth possessed a talent other than singing. With his soul close to leaving his body, he had to mentally praise _and_ curse how skilled Donghun’s tongue was. “Ah, l-like that, j-just there-” Junhee moaned as Donghun flattened his tongue underneath his cock and flicked it against the head mercilessly. “-there, there, there, _god._ ” He shuddered and shut his mouth as tightly as he could to stop a loud groan from escaping.

Suddenly, Donghun stopped. “Hmm,” he wiped a mixture of saliva and pre-come off his chin and looked up at Junhee with huge eyes and a pout, “thought I said I wanted to hear you, didn’t I?”

Junhee didn’t answer. He couldn’t. The only thing going through his mind was the mental image of Donghun’s red, swollen lips around his cock.

So, Donghun repeated himself. “I said I wanted to hear you, baby,” he said it completely louder than was necessary, and if Junhee’s mind wasn’t so hazy, he would have tried to shut him up, “and I can’t hear those pretty little moans when you’re biting down on your lips so much.”

“S-Sorry, hyung-” Junhee wanted to say more, but before he was able to get another word out, slick lips pressed against his own, effectively shutting him up. Most men were usually averse to kissing after a blow job, but Junhee was not one of them. No way. Being able to taste himself on someone else’s lips was one of the hottest things he could think of.

Licking roughly into Junhee’s mouth, Donghun trailed his hand downward to wrap his fingers around Junhee’s cock again. He was pleasantly surprised that there was enough wetness left over from before to stroke him a few times before letting Junhee know what he really wanted. With his lips right up against the shell of Junhee’s ear now, he whispered, “I want you to bend me over this counter and fuck me,” and just in case Junhee didn’t know how serious he was, he added, “now.”

Junhee gulped. “B-But, hyung, we eat here.” _Stupid._ It’s not that he had a problem with fucking Donghun in the kitchen, honestly, he’d fuck him just about anywhere, he just _really_ didn’t want to get caught by someone. The risk of getting blackmailed by the other members was too high.

Paying the stupid comment no mind, Donghun continued to kiss and bite at Junhee’s lips while rubbing his thumb over the head of his leaking cock, forcing a shiver out of him. “I know you want to, baby. I even prepared myself just for you.” 

Donghun’s voice was half low, half teasing, and _one hundred percent Junhee’s tipping point._ Whether he was singing or talking, Donghun’s voice was absolutely orgasmic.

 _How naughty._ Junhee whined at the mental image of Donghun fucking himself open with a plug. “R-Really?”

Donghun nodded and slipped his hands underneath Junhee’s shirt, briefly caressing the smooth skin with his palms before brushing his calloused thumbs over Junhee’s pert nipples — he knew how much Junhee loved that. “Just for you.” Donghun nipped at Junhee’s bottom lip and rolled the hardened nubs gently between his fingers, trying to get a louder moan out of him.

 _God, what a tease._ “F-For me,” Junhee shuddered and repeated the words dumbly, as if his mind were still trying to process them, “all for me.” Licking his lips, he let his hands slide down to Donghun’s ass, giving the plump flesh a squeeze before whispering a curse as his nipples were pinched. He whined again and arched forward into the touch, “P-Please, hyung.” 

“Help me out of these, hmm?” Donghun wiggled his hips and allowed Junhee to roll his shorts and underwear off. “Remember what I told you earlier?”

Junhee panicked. Donghun had told him _a lot_ of things earlier, and since all the blood flow to his brain at the time was being redirected somewhere else, he failed to recall what exactly he said.

Sensing Junhee’s distress, Donghun cooed, “It’s okay, baby. I’ll show you.” Positioning himself so he could lean over the countertop, he stuck his ass in the air and spread his legs apart, allowing Junhee to see what he was talking about.

_Oh._

_Wow._

Junhee’s eyes were fixed on the thick, black piece of plastic sticking out of Donghun’s pretty, pink hole. His mouth went completely dry. “That’s so hot, hyung,” he whined, “s-so hot.” God, he wanted nothing more than to pull the plug out of Donghun’s ass and replace it with his cock, but he knew he needed to ask for permission first.

Donghun wiggled his ass teasingly because he knew _exactly_ what was going through Junhee’s mind. “Go ahead, baby,” he whispered the words they both so badly wanted to hear, “and check up there for lube.” He pointed to one of the cabinets above him and giggled as Junhee wasted no time rushing over to retrieve it.

“C-Can I, really?” Junhee stared at the way Donghun’s pink rim was stretched around the black plastic and thought about how much better it’d look around his own cock.

“Can you what? I can’t read minds, baby,” teased Donghun, “so you’re gonna have to tell me what you wanna do.”

Swallowing thickly, Junhee knew that the best thing to do was to just come out and say it. The quicker he got the embarrassing part over with, the quicker he could fuck Donghun. “Can I take it out and fuck you?” He felt his cock twitch as he said it. “ _Hyung?_ ” He added, just because Donghun loved it so much.

“Mmm-hmm.” Donghun gasped as Junhee slid the plug out of his ass. It felt good at first, but then he felt too empty, prompting him to pout and whine. “Let me fuck you already, Junnie-ah.” He urged, spreading his own cheeks apart so Junhee could see how badly he needed to be filled up.

Junhee gawked as Donghun’s hole clenched around nothing. Repeatedly. _God. That was hot._ “Yeah, j-just like that, hyung,” he wasn’t really looking at what he was doing because Donghun’s puckering asshole commanded his full attention. Absentmindedly, he managed to pour lube onto his hand and spread the excess over his cock before slipping his fingers inside Donghun’s wet hole.

“You just stay there, ‘kay, baby? If you move when I don't tell you to,” Donghun laughed and lowered his voice, “well, you know what happens.”

Despite being an atheist, Junhee prayed for something to give him the strength to follow those orders. _Just don’t move, Junhee. It’s not that hard. It’s not that hard. It’s not that-_

A familiar, wet tightness engulfed his cock without warning, forcing the prayers in his head to cease. He whimpered as he watched Donghun sink backwards, taking him all in, _“Oh my god, oh my fucking god,”_ he groaned as he watched his cock vanish between Donghun’s plump ass cheeks, _“fuck, fuck, fuck, hyung~”_ He chanted a few more profanities and clasped his hands behind his back because he was _not_ going to fuck it up today. No way in _hell._ Donghun told him not to move, and who was he to disobey that order?

“You like it, baby?” Donghun grabbed the edge of the countertop and anchored himself to it so he could fuck backwards onto Junhee harder. 

To say that Junhee liked it was probably the grossest understatement ever made. “G-God, love it.” He was barely able to choke the words out because he was too focused on watching his swollen cock disappear in and out of Donghun’s pink hole. “Love it a lot, hyung~” He drawled the word out — just to tease — and moaned as Donghun responded by picking up the pace.

Donghun clenched his asshole around Junhee’s cock on purpose, knowing that he’d make the cutest little yelps and _oh my god, there it was._ Like music to his ears. “Junhee, baby,” he panted, “you’re so, _ah,_ so fucking hot,” he growled the words out and slapped his ass against Junhee’s hips, making sure to take all of him in, “so lucky that you’re mine.”

Two years. Dating for someone for two years and living with them meant that sex was pretty much a guaranteed, daily thing. However, no matter how many times Junhee fucked Donghun, he was never fully prepared for how fucking _tight_ he was, and he felt like a virgin each time because he’d get close to coming _far_ too quickly.

Today was no different.

Moaning, squelching, and the sound of Donghun’s thighs slapping against his own echoed through tiny kitchen. It was depraved, to say the least, the fact that he needed to fuck Donghun so badly he _actually_ did it in the dorm kitchen. Although, now that he thought about it, they’d probably fucked in more places around the dorm than they did in their own bedrooms.

Junhee squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Donghun tighten around him.

“Junhee, baby, grab me an-and fuck me hard.” Donghun’s voice was trembling and low and _so hot_. “Want you to m-make me come so hard that I scream.”

Suddenly, Junhee didn’t care that there were three other people in the dorm right now. The only thing that mattered to him was doing what he was told. He slipped his hands underneath Donghun’s shirt and pushed the fabric up so his waist was on display. _Slender. Pretty._

The pace got faster and faster, but Junhee wanted to be _closer_ , so he leaned down and pressed a shaky, open-mouthed kiss to the back of Donghun’s neck, not caring that he was sweaty.

“Fuck, Junhee-ah,” Donghun whimpered the words out as Junhee’s cock stretched him open more and more with each thrust, “ _Jun,_ _please, god, ah-_ ” He tilted his neck to the side, hoping Junhee would take advantage of it and suck some bruises onto him. 

“Ah, hyung~” cooed Junhee, offering tiny licks to the red mark he’d sucked onto Donghun’s pale skin. “You’re so tight, Donghunnie-hyung~” He purred, digging his fingertips into Donghun’s skin.

Donghun wanted to giggle, but he was too fucked-out to even try; he was a too-far gone, wet, sobbing mess who desperately needed to come. “A-And you’re so th-” His words hung in the air, unfinished, as Junhee’s hips snapped forward roughly. A satisfying _smack_ echoed through the room and Donghun mewled as Junhee’s thick cock split him apart, throbbing inside of him each time he pushed himself backwards. Suddenly, he felt it — that familiar, Earth-shattering sensation of pure, unadulterated pleasure. _“Fuck, Junhee, right there, fuck!”_

Feeling Donghun’s body pulse as he climaxed was something Junhee quickly got addicted to. How it felt around his cock — the tightness, the shuddering — _God,_ it was almost enough to send Junhee over the edge himself. He was so, so, _so_ close, and when Donghun’s ass clenched around the base of his cock one last time, he could feel the warmth inside him spill into Donghun. “ _God-_ ”

Even with a heavily-panting, sweaty Junhee lying spent on top of him, Donghun didn’t want to move from his spot on the countertop. There was a very-real possibility of someone walking in and seeing them in their extremely compromising position, but Donghun still didn’t care enough to move. Even though Junhee’s now-softening cock was still _buried inside his ass_ , Donghun _still didn’t want to move._

Something that sounded vaguely like footsteps came from Yuchan’s room, and that’s all it took for them to shoot up, yank their pants back onto their hips, and make a break for Junhee’s room.

Slamming the door shut, Donghun turned to Junhee and whispered something.

_“Round two?”_

✧

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
